Fiora X. Siri
'Personality' Fiora can be described eloquently in one word, an enigma. She is an analytical problem-solver, eager to improve systems and processes with her innovative ideas. She has a talent for seeing possibilities for improvement, whether at work, at home, but unfortunately she's not as brilliant in improving herself. The Eevee is intellectual, and enjoys logical reasoning and complex problem-solving. She approaches life by analyzing the theory behind what she sees, and is typically focused inward on her own thoughtful study of the world around her. Miss Siri is drawn to logical systems and is much less comfortable with the unpredictable nature of other people and their emotions. However, the girl is very foreword and will do almost anything to accomplish her desires, she is quick to analyze situations and do what needs to be done to further her agenda. Meaning if the situation requires her to be outgoing, she will play the role of a bubbly party girl. Fiora knows how the system works, at least thats what she tells herself, and is quick to play the game, even if it forces her to bust out of her shell. Basically, she is rather two faced, willing to do and say almost anything as long as the outcomes are in her favor. The Eevee is perceptive about systems and strategy, and often understands the world as a chess board to be navigated. She wants to understand how systems work, and how events proceed, trying to foresee the most probable logical outcome. Fiora enjoys applying herself to a project or idea in depth, and putting in concentrated effort to achieve her goals. She is a perfectionist with extremely high standards of performance for herself and others. However, this Eevee is not as smart as she thinks she is, and the girl often becomes trapped in her own mind, missing chances as she tries to plan five moves ahead. Driven Charismatic Resourceful Logical Curious Dynamic Manipulative Forthright Dishonest 'History' CITIZEN SIRI F. X. LOG: LOADING........ TRANSFER COMPLETE In one of the farther more remote reaches of the galaxies a young houndour Jørgen was born to a single mother, Dagmar Siri, having lost the father to her child to one of the volatile border skirmishes. Jørgen grew up pressingly aware of the need for hard work and perseverance, having to help out his small Scandinavian family from a young age in order to meet ends meet. He wasn't one to complain, certainly he was rather upset for never having met his, "scumbeat father who had to knock his mum up at a young age and then go off and get himself killed pretending he knew how to soldier," but he was a practical man, and practical men know when to talk and when to work. He carried on like this for quite a while, picking up interests in weaponry of all things, he loved how simple tools could be combined into a gigantic monstrosity capable of taking another life with one flex of a finger. Jørgen eventually was able to open up his own arms deal shop, under government regulation of course, and was able to supplement his mother and himself with a bigger income. But of course, as with life, this comfortable and somewhat boring existence got a quite a bit of the wrench thrown in it. A young, adventurous, and unlawful abiding espeon happened to waltz in one day, looking for a quick fix for her trusty dual pistols, they had needed an upgrade for quite a while. Jørgen was happy to help the exotic and alluring stranger, Carmen was her name, and oh did she have a taste for the finer things in life. Finer things being bullets, the houndoom loved a gal who knew how to shoot. Carmen wasn't swayed by his flattery and ogling, she was an important "business women" and couldn't be affected by such trivial matters. However, her tune soon changed when she noticed how expertly he handled her weaponry, and how he painstakingly made sure everything was put back as it should be, and each minuscule detail was showered with his clever glance. But of course this wasn't observed for a romantic standpoint, oh no, she wanted someone with this much dedication to be one of the warehouses for the smuggling ring she was a high ranking member of. Carmen left that planet without a second glance, bulleting straight to the head hancho, CLASSIFIED of Los Toros, a gang mostly involved in smuggling illegal goods to the highest bidder, drug trafficking, hired hands, and extortion. CLASSIFIED was intrigued by the alluring espeon's proposal, and agreed to approve her idea of adding Jørgen's business on a list for their clients. The purple eeveelution made her way back to the dog's establishment, laying out a contract and strict business guidelines, if he agreed great! If he put up a fight, she was given orders to torch and raid the place. Jørgen was put into quite the tight pickle, and he reluctantly signed the contract, agreeing to pocket his business into the wallet of the Toros. Carmen was assigned to micro manage the hell hound for the first few months, making sure he was carrying out their orders and being a good lap dog. She was content with the arrangement, happy to run around and explore the weapons depot like a kid in a candy store, squealing like a little girl whenever a new shipment came in for Jørgen to tinker with. Jørgen was at first quite annoyed and upset with the purple female, and he had every right to be, but with his increased pay check and Carmen's independent and fun attitude, he began to enjoy the partnership, reluctantly of course. It was a slow process, their attraction, heavy months of tension and romance being built brick by brick, held together by the one thing they both held dear, cash and guns. Eventually this all exploded in one drunken night's adventure, and the two began a hesitant and exciting relationship. With Jørgen's fat income, his mother living comfortably, weaponry he could tinker with daily, and a beautiful girl on his arm, added up to him being a rather happy Houndoom. With the gang's blessing, the pair had their own happily ever after and married one summer night, promising to be each others eternally and hoping to start a family. It took a few bumps along the way, but soon they were blessed with two eevee daughters, just as alluring as their mother. The small family was happy, two children relatively close in age, a thriving gang Carmen was well ranked in, and a comfortable existence. Sure the now maternal espeon had to be called away for business and skirmishes, and Jørgen was under constant pressure to make sure deadline and clients were catered to, but they were happy. The eldest daughter, Fiora, looked the most like her mother, but acted like her father. She was a bright happy child, a bit shy, and she enjoyed learning how things work and testing everything and anything. Did the light ALWAYS go one when she flipped the light switch, how "not-heavy" did things need to be to float in the bathtub? The eevee was a curious thing, and eager to explore the world around her, showing off her latest findings to her amused parents. Her younger sister, Sophia, was the more outgoing fun loving one, tshe was the one who would drag the eldest on her adventures and forced her to help with silly trivial matters, often starting in tantrums and ending in giggle fits. They were inseparable, and completed each other perfectly. Yes everything was strained, but they were happy. That was until, a rival civilian movement wanted to shake things up. The group, know as the Vigilantes of Omega, were very keen on targeting members of Los Toros, the weapons the gang sold happened to be used against the hell bent group's homes and colonies by money hungry business entrepreneurs, and they were out for blood vengeance. The killings were minor at first, nothing out of the ordinary for a big gang, a few nobodies here and there, but soon well ranking officials were disappearing, and the group was getting nervous. Eventually the revenge bound group learned where most of the weapons that had lead to their past trauma had come from, and it happened to also be the biggest cash influx for the gang and have one of their presiding members overseeing it as well. The attack was sudden and without warning. Firoa was awoken by screams and alarms in the night, and the smell of smoke. The quick thinking girl tried to find her sister in all the confusion, scared of the strangers running down the halls of her home and throwing her Abuelita to the floor. A few of them moved to make a pass at her, but their superiors slapped their outreached paws away, citing they weren't monsters who murdered children and were better then these gang roaches. Fiora ran now, screaming for her family, clutching the black hem of her night-gown as she ran from room to room. The girl found her frightened and hiding sister, clutching one of their father's guns to her chest, and grabbed her hand, trying to lead her through the burning mess of a home and find her mother and father, her grandmother was no longer on the floor and more familiar sirens were heard outside the housing, sirens of the police, help. Fiora and her sister ran, the eldest eevee grabbing the potentially dangerous weapon from her younger sister before coming across her mother, bound and gagged being sentenced to death by the vigilantly group. The seven year old threw up her arm with the gun threatening to pull the trigger as the group turned to look at her, Carmen's horror filled eyes focused slowly on her children. Suddenly a pull jerked the eevee back and she was rushed out of the house against her will, screaming and crying as a single gun shot rang out into the night. Fiora was set down, and she angrily turned on her kidnapper, finding her own father, a sobbing mess. Jørgner knew he couldn't save his wife, and when he came across his mother lying on the ground he ushered her out to safety, ordering her to call the police, they had no dirt connecting them to the gang. He scoured the house high and low, trying to find his daughters and came across the young duo as Fiora took shaky aim at the the invaders of their home. With a look to his pleading wife, he grabbed them, and ran out, sobbing as that lone sharp cry filled the air and signaled the end of another life. With his family and business ruined, his mother crippled, his wife dead, and his children scared for life, Jørgen just simple broke as the police moved in on the house and moved to put out the fire. From that point on times had changed, the family was not struggling for cash, the gang promised a weekly allowance as to look after for Carmen's children as CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED. Jørgen had no need to work another day in his life, but he had changed. He grew bitter, angered at himself for being such a coward and blaming his daughter for not taking a shot that he stopped. The hell hound became temperamental, set of at the slightest thing, at first Sophia or Abuelita could calm him down, but once he turned to spending all their fiancees on alcohol, all his rational thought stopped. Los Toros withdrew their financial support as all the money was abused and not used for the benefit of the children. The sisters were unable to manage their own bank accounts as they were not of age. Fiora was a silent observer of this, shattered from her mother's death and ashamed of herself as well. The fun loving part of her grew cold and unused, and was only able to be drawn out by her sister. Fiora grew analytical, observing the world around her with a new cause, taking up weaponry study wholeheartedly so she would never be unable to defend her family again. She learned the tips and tricks of getting what she wanted, how to rise to power and have access to things, she devoted her life to rising to the top of anything, be it peer popularity or the title of smartest in class in order to keep her mind busy. Sophia was now the glue that held the fractured family together, being the constant happy joy in Fiora's and Abuelita's lives. However, bitter Jørgen found it to be a nuisance and one day, while Fiora was out shopping for dinner with her Abuelita, they came home to a bloody mess. Jørgen was detained for child abuse, all the while ranting and raving on how "She acts too much like her, the other traitor looks too much like her, make it stop," and Sophia was sent to the hospital, being taken into government custody, the youngest sister would never see again, permanently blinded by her father's rampage. Again, Fiora was unable to save someone precious to her from destruction, and now her sister was taken away forever. Fiora was too young and did not hold a steady job, as required by the government, in order to support a minor, while Abuelita was too old and crippled to take care of someone younger either. However, Los Toros was able to pull some strings from the puppeteers they controlled in the government higher ups, and persuaded them make a deal with the desperate eevee. If she could find and hold a stable job and housing, able to provide for a minor and herself comfortably, she would be allowed to take her sister into custody and Sophia would not be given to foster care and instead kept in the hospital. While Los Toros would be able to supply the shattered family with an income, it would still not count as a government recognized job, and Fiora would not be eligible to take her sister into custody, this was the best chance they could provide. After some discussion with Abuelita, who was going to remain in an elderly care center to be near her broken son, Fiora set off to find one of the cheapest tickets to a fresh start she could get. To her surprise, when she went to vist her sister to include her in the plans, there was a large envelope in her purse with the symbol of a black Tauros on it, inside was enough cash to cover Sophia's medical bills and one space fair ticket. The destination? VYSE. CITIZEN SIRI F. X. LOG: LATEST UPDATE: END TRANSMISSION 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Usually puts up a public front as an outgoing individual, or rude holier than thou, but is actually truly reserved awkward floof * Willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants * Not effected by public shame in the slightest * Fiora is a chain smoker and doesn't exactly want to kick the habit * She is Spanish (but her creator isn't whoops time to break out the old middle school dictionaries) * The Eevee wants to open up her own weaponry shop one day, but keep it clean in order to "repent" her family name * Fiora has limited knowledge of Los Toros, but she wants nothing to do with them * Has a tattoo that wraps around her back to her left hip * Girl can out drink anyone three times her weight * Hates being referred to as a science nerd * Loves leggings * Ambidextrous * Bisexual * Judges others based on their choice in weaponry * Frankly judges everyone about everything * Hates wasting food * Favorite holiday is November 5 * Her rings symbolize values/persons/hopes she holds dear * Never ever takes out her pig tails * She floofs up when nervous or embarrassed * Actual Smol Angry Floof Category:Palatians